1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to means for protecting the user of a wheelchair from adverse weather conditions and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Chapin, U.S. Pat. No. 2,641,770 discloses an enclosure device for being attached to a standard wheelchair to allow persons to take a shower bath while sitting in the wheelchair. Perron, U.S. Pat. No. 1,997,323 discloses an invalid chair having wheels thereon and having a movable canopy for protecting the person in the invalid chair from rain and the like. Ames, U.S. Pat. No. 2,621,707 discloses a wheeled support vehicle for individuals unable to walk, the vehicle being provided with a canopy and a weather shield. Various other patents have issued for raincovers or the like for use with a babystroller (see, Shimabukuro, U.S. Pat. No. 2,789,863; Merclean, U.S. Pat. No. 3,227,484; and Grell, U.S. Pat. No. 3,834,756); windshields for skylift chairs (see, Savage, U.S. Pat. No. 3,729,225); and covers for affording weather protection to tractors and golf carts (see, Weaklend, U.S. Pat. No. 2,631,057 and Mills, U.S. Pat. No. 4,098,536). None of the above patents disclose or suggest the present invention.